


I Might Be Wrong

by danegen



Category: Plata Quemada
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2011, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danegen/pseuds/danegen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would I do if I did not have you?</p>
<p>For Festivids 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Might Be Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/gifts).



[Post on Dreamwidth](http://danegen.dreamwidth.org/100689.html)

Password is twins


End file.
